Dark Knight
, starts out as a Dark Knight.]] '''Dark Knight' (暗黒騎士 Ankoku Kishi lit. Dark Knight or ダークナイト Dāku Naito) is a special Job class that appears in several games in the series. Profile The Dark Knight is characterized by wearing black armor and wielding a sword powered by dark energy. Their physical stats, with exception of Defense, are usually high, but their other stats depend on the game they appear in. The typical Dark Knight ability is Souleater, also known as Darkness, which allows them to sacrifice their HP to perform stronger attacks. However, Souleater is not exclusive to the Dark Knight class. The Dark Knight is opposed by the Paladin, holy knights who protect allies and wield sacred powers. Unlike many classes, Dark Knights bear a signature weapon, the Deathbringer, which can kill enemies in a single blow. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Leon marks the first appearance of the Dark Knight within the series. He serves as the Emperor's right-hand man until the Emperor's defeat and subsequent revival, at which point he joins the party. Final Fantasy III In fan-translations of the original NES release, the Dark Knight was called the Magic Knight, while they retain their true names in the DS release. They can wield dark swords, and in the NES release cast low-level White Magic. In the DS release, they instead use the Dark Knight's trademark Souleater ability. Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey is the primary protagonist of the game, and serves as a Dark Knight until he becomes a Paladin. Baron is also mentioned to have a battalion of Dark Knights in their army, but due to the intense training many Dark Knights fail to master the dark sword and lose their minds in the process. A reflection of Cecil's Dark Knight is fought as a boss. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years As in ''Final Fantasy IV, Cecil's dark side is fought as a boss. Cecil is also seen as a Dark Knight in several flashbacks. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Dark Knight Dressphere can be obtained in Bevelle during Chapter 2. The class uses skills that cause status effects, grant status immunity, and cause high damage by sacrificing HP. Final Fantasy XI The Dark Knight job is awarded to the player by Zeid, himself a Dark Knight. Zeid gives the player the Chaosbringer sword, and once the player uses it to kill a hundred monsters, they are given the Dark Knight Job. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dark Knight is a high-level Job introduced in ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. Here, Darkness is not an actual skill, but a set of skills with various effects. Goffard Gaffgarion was called Dark Knight in the original version, but his class' name was changed to Fell Knight in the War of the Lions remake. Argath Thadalfus is fought as a Deathknight, a stronger variation of the Fell Knight. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Grissom, the leader of the Redwings, has a job named "Dark Knight", with a sprite and abilities as a Paladin. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Dark Knight has several skills that sacrifice Chocobo's HP to damage enemies. It is unlocked by defeating Croma Shade and Croma on the thirtieth floor of Guardian of the Light. Related Job ''Final Fantasy XII: International Job System Uhlan In Final Fantasy XII International, an Uhlan (ウーラン, Uuran) is a heavy physical attacker represented by the Zodiac sign Taurus. They are differentiated from Dark Knights in that they wield polearms rather than greatswords or scythes traditionally, but still use heavy armor. Other appearances ''Lord of Vermilion [[image:LOV Dark Knight.jpg|thumb|130px|left|A Dark Knight in ''Lord of Vermilion.]] In the arcade-based card game Lord of Vermilion there are two cards representing the Dark Knight job. In the sequel Lord of Vermilion II there is another appearance of the Dark Knight card [[image:LOV-II Dark Knight.jpg|thumb|130px|right|Dark Knight's card in Lord of Vermilion II.]] Etymology Dark Knights, also known as black knights, were a minority group of knights that refused to serve lords or kings. Instead they either looted and raided, hunted bounties, or lived of the charity from the more humble folk. As they had no master, and thus no squire, they would paint their armor their signature black colour to prevent rust and damage. Dark knights were considered by many a necessary evil, as they would protect the villages and lesser people from invaders and bandits, but would cause many problems in the regions as they dwell in to keep themselves alive and well. Gallery es:Caballero Oscuro Category: Jobs